There remains a long-felt need for a simple and convenient system to provide dry toilet paper in a bathroom and also provide a wet wipe for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces in the bathroom. There is also a long-felt need for a simple and convenient system to provide toilet paper and also provide a deodorizing fragrance in the bathroom.
As shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,759 to Ayigbe, there have been a variety of prior art devices used for moistening toilet paper and the like. Such devices have generally employed the use of water from the toilet tank and in so doing it has been difficult to control the wetness. By being unable to control the wetness, the tissue strength has been weakened to where the tissue may disintegrate. Other devices have consisted of separate supply systems for moistening toilet tissue, but these have been bulky, relatively inefficient, and expensive. In addition, some devices have generally only been used for moistening the tissue separate and apart from the roll of tissue and not usable in conjunction with a roll of toilet tissue which can be mounted with respect to the dispenser and thus make for a simple compact unit that surrounds the roll and thus require very little space.
In the '759 patent, Ayigbe suggested a dispenser for moistening paper articles consisting of an H-shaped structure in which the central section and the end sections together serve as a reservoir for a liquid such as a disinfectant or moisturizer. The dispenser fits over a roll of toilet tissue and the central section includes a spray pump for directing a fine mist spray onto sheets of toilet tissue. If desired, the roll support can be a unitary part of the dispenser assembly.
This and other proposed solutions to this problem have obvious drawbacks. A soft, non-abrasive toilet paper is simply not designed and manufactured to serve as a wet-wipe to clean and disinfect surfaces of the bathroom. On the other hand, a wipe that is suitable for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces is not suitable as a toilet paper. Further, none of the proposed solutions include a means of dispensing a deodorant into the bathroom to clear bathroom odors.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other drawbacks in the art.